


Self Loathing

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Multi, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Series of oneshots about painful shit, maybe don’t comment please? Idk





	Self Loathing

Please, you’re not cute. That’s why I left you. Your habits and personality are repulsive, frustrating, annoying, freakish, ugly and on top of that your a filthy slut. I used you and now I’ve used you up. Get the Fuck out of my sight. 

................

You don’t deserve to be happy or loved. You are a repulsive loser and I hate you. I hate fucking looking at you, I can’t believe I settled for some worthless bitch like you. One day I’ll find the real girl of my dreams, and i’ll leave you faster than I found you. I’ll make it unbearable to be with me so that the pressure is on you to end it and I wont feel a thing and there she will be, my perfect princess, patiently waiting for me, her perfect prince, while I toss you to the side in the cold dark rain, by yourself. You’re so stupid and annoying, I would never be in love with you. I’m using you to get what I want, I will belittle you and ignore your cries for help, and make you feel dead inside because you are worthless and don’t deserve the breath in your lungs. I hate you and I hate that I had to waste so much my my time and effort on you. If I had had money I would have never brought you here, I would have never needed to use you. You were just a fucking meal ticket while I get set up. I hate you with more passion than I’ve ever felt love toward. I will throw you down the stairs and hit you with my fist closed until I break your fucking jaw and nose. Not so pretty now are you, you dumb filthy slut. I will kill you inside, hurt you outside, and leave you alone in the cold dark rain. Dumb fucking idiot cunt. You are so fucking worthless.


End file.
